Void
by LBibliophile
Summary: Poem/Song. A collection of songs and poems based around themes and characters from the Legendsong Saga.
1. Darkfall

This is my version of the song that opens the gateway to Keltor. It uses the original chorus given in _Darkfall_, with the verses based on various themes and images found mainly during the segue sections, rather than using the story given.

The sun is setting over sea  
Night fall, Darkfall  
The night approaches, takes over the sky  
Night fall, Darkfall

When night falls  
And the darksong calls  
Will you hear?  
Will you tread the moonpath?  
Will you sing the lost soul home?

As you grow older life starts to dim  
Night fall, Darkfall  
Wonder and beauty are gone from your world  
Night fall, Darkfall

When night falls  
And the darksong calls  
Will you hear?  
Will you tread the moonpath?  
Will you sing the lost soul home?

You refuse to see, choosing blindness  
Night fall, Darkfall  
Hide from the truth staying in the shadows  
Night fall, Darkfall

As light fades, hope fades, love fades  
Into grey  
As light fades, hope fades, love fades  
Into grey

When night falls  
And the darksong calls  
Will you hear?  
Will you tread the moonpath?  
Will you sing the lost soul home?


	2. The Mountain

This poem focuses on the development of Dark Ember. It uses the image mentioned in the books of the knowledge of her death as a mountain, to show what is happening in Ember's mind between discovering her tumour, and accepting death and indifference.

Before, my life was full  
Of music, light and colour,  
Radiant with golden Song.

Then, the mountain came.  
It filled the sky, casting  
The world into deep shadow.

I ran from it, searching  
For the land of light and Song,  
But found only a twilight

Of fear and pain.  
I wandered there, until  
I could stand it no more.

I chose.  
I gave up the memory of light,  
And turned towards the mountain.

I walked,  
Deep into the black shadows  
Gathered at its base.

There, I discovered  
The blessing of darkness;  
What you can not see,

You can not fear;  
What you do not have,  
You can not lose.

I embraced the dark peace  
The mountain offered,  
And built a shrine on its slopes.

I sing to you, now,  
Mountain of shadows, Lord of the dark.  
I sing to you, my death.


	3. Not My Friend

This song explores how Hella feels about Glynn when they meet on Fomhika. She feels betrayed and thinks Glynn was just using her and Solen, before moving on to the Drakka. This is exacerbated by the lies and lack of answers caused by Glynn being a stranger.

You pick me up, then throw me away.  
You change the rules every day.  
I am only there for you to play.  
That's how it is, what more can I say?

You don't know what it means to be a friend,  
And you've no idea how it hurts me when it ends.  
You're not my friend.

I have had enough of your silly game.  
'Cause that's all it was, I see it plain.  
I am leaving now; you've lost your claim.  
And there's no-one but yourself to blame.

You don't know what it means to be a friend,  
And you've no idea how it hurts me when it ends.  
You're not my friend.

You might think you're special,  
You might think you're always right.  
But you don't know what's best for me,  
I've got to live my own life.

You locked me up and took the key.  
You couldn't bear for me to see.  
I can't believe the lies you told me.  
But I will escape, I want to be free.

You don't know what it means to be a friend,  
And you've no idea how it hurts me when it ends.  
You're not my friend.

You never were, you never can be,  
You are not my friend.


	4. Ember Summary

This pair of limericks summarises Embers personal journey in Keltor; each verse approximately corresponds to one of the books.

There once was a girl called Ember  
Who to death chose to surrender  
Then to Keltor she came  
And lost all but her name  
Her illness she can not remember

On Keltor a new life she made  
Free from her death's mountain shade  
Until they come back  
All her memories black  
And Dark Ember who of life's afraid


	5. Painted Doll

A look at how Unys feels being manipulated by Coralyn; trapped but unable to change anything.

A painted doll, a figurine,  
A marionette on strings,  
An ornament on the shelf,  
That is the part she sings

A gaming piece, a bargain chip  
Risked and lost or won.  
A pawn in another's game,  
That's how her Song is sung.

A reflection, another's dream,  
Behind masks hiding all along.  
An actor in an endless play,  
Is how she sings her Song.

An image, a shadow,  
A copy, a dream.  
I know, now, that that is  
All I've ever been  
I've got to be free to  
Find who I am  
Being my own self  
Not somebody's toy  
I want to write my own song

A painted doll, a figurine,  
A marionette on strings,  
An ornament on the shelf,  
That is the part she sings

That's who I am.


	6. Glynna & Solen

This acrostic poem looks at the feelings of Glynnn and Solen before and after the fieinna-link.

Going about their lives with a  
Longing, unnamed, a  
Yearning, unanswered  
Never knowing  
Never finding  
Always searching, until now

Solen and Glynna  
One heart, one mind  
Linked by feinna-bond  
Everlasting love returned in kind  
Never parted, this world or beyond


	7. Grey Indifference

This poem focuses on the struggle between Ember and Dark Ember in _Darksong_. It also reflects the struggle against indifference shown in our world in general.

If I don't hope  
Can't be disappointed  
If I don't love  
Then I can't lose  
If I don't feel  
Then nothing can hurt me  
All that's left is grey indifference

If I don't see  
Their need can't touch me  
If I don't care  
I've nothing to fear  
If I don't live  
Then dying won't matter  
All that's left is grey indifference

But If I don't hope  
Then I can't be saved  
If I don't love  
I lose that light  
If I don't feel  
Then I can't know joy  
All that's left is grey indifference

If I don't reach out  
Then no-one will help me  
If I don't care  
There's no meaning  
If I don't live  
Then why bother waiting?  
All that's left is grey indifference

I must make the choice  
Between passion and safety  
Make the choice  
Between feeling and numb  
Risk fear and pain  
Or lose chance at joy  
Life; or grey indifference


	8. Watcher

This song looks at how Ronaall/Lanalor has set his big plan in motion, but now is helpless to do more than wait and hope that the Unraveller and Soulsaver can succeed despite the odds.

CHORUS  
Watching, waiting, always watching,  
Watching, waiting, now.  
Watching, waiting, hoping, praying,  
All he can do now.

The die is thrown, the cards are dealt,  
Now he must play his hand.  
No going back, the future, now,  
Is resting on his plans.

CHORUS

Once, long ago, for sake of love,  
He was tricked to trap the light.  
Now down through ages he must strive  
To set things back to right

CHORUS

He made a new deal with Chaos  
Though he knew he'd be cheated  
He only hoped he's sly enough  
His mistakes not be repeated

CHORUS

He spun a gateway through the Void  
'Tween one world and one more  
Mixed music, moonlight, sea, longing  
Their saviour to draw

CHORUS

Unraveller, with foretold signs  
The Unykorn to free  
And in her shadow, Soulsaver  
Whom Chaos must not see

CHORUS

The price of failure is his soul  
And the light of both their worlds.  
But if they win, then he'll be free,  
And Song once more be heard.

CHORUS

The die is thrown, the cards are dealt,  
Now he must play his hand.  
No going back, the future, now,  
Is resting on his plans.


	9. Epitaph for Ember

This poem uses Ember's name as a metaphor for her life and the way her tumour affects it. It is written as though she dies as part of or upon the completion of her quest as the Unraveller.

She was a fire  
Flames dancing brightly  
Shooting out sparks of song

Then, abruptly smothered  
The fire dimmed  
A bed of coals glowing fitfully

A great wind came  
Lifting away piles of ash  
In a fine white cloud

Revealing below, a final Ember  
Which, flaring briefly  
Died.


End file.
